The overall goal of this research is to characterize fucosylated glycoconjugates that may be implicated in brain development mental retardation. The first priority is to characterize SSEA 1 GSLs from fetal calf brain from which considerable material can be isolated. The second stage is to work with samples from autopsy of human brain, from which considerably smaller quantities of GSLs can be isolated.